Shrine keepers
by IIBakuraII
Summary: OC alert, these two guys in this story are a friend and mines OC's   Original characters   sorry if OC's aren't your thing to read, but enjoy anyway 3 story is in progress and might or might not be continued
1. Chapter 1 : Early morning

**First, Thanks for clicking the story, enjoy 3**

**Warning : M rating, yaoi content to follow soon.**

* * *

><p>" A-Ah...Ta-Tatsu..."<p>

Riichi turned over in his bed; eyes not yet open and his blanket pulled up, covering him from head to toe. Not wanting to get up and start the day yet he sighed heavily, blowing a few stray strands of hair out of his face. He yanked the blanket down from his face to his waist, unleashing a messy mane of blond hair, popping one of his groggy, light rose and lavender colored eyes open, coming nose to nose with the bane of his existence, in silver hair and fur, with annoying dreamy eyes.

Blinking once, twice, Riichi flinched back a few inches, giving space between them, a face of surprise quickly masking itself with a stern glare and a groan, directed right at the bright eyed and bushy tailed man before him. " Good morning, Did you sleep well?" That low but velvety voice piercing his ears caused his face to heat instantly at the simple question and he had to suppress his shudder. He sighed again and looked quickly down at his bed sheets, just the sound of that silvery voice so early in the morning, greeting him as he always did. Pulling the cover up towards his face to failingly hide what little of the blush could still clearly be seen, trying to pretend as though it hadn't phased him as much as it did.

Riichi gave a small nod to the fox, and his now appointed head over heels lover.

" You slept late today, we're you having good dreams?...maybe sweet dreams of me?" The kitsune teased, flashing his canine lover a brilliantly sly smile as he raised a hand to toy lightly with the dog's bed head, it was surprisingly cute on him.

He shook his head at the shrine leader,vigorously. Tatsu on the other hand, laughing at the outburst of denial he always seemed to receive. Tatsu whispered something low in the dog's ear, Riichi sat up quickly, while Tatsu remained on his side. With a beet red face that automatically let him know he'd gotten to him. For all the deny s and curses he got, along with glares from the small beast, he knew, he knew in reality, Riichi liked him more than he let on or would admit, and it was fun to tease him with.

Riichi stared down at his covered lower body, eyes closed as he silently cursed at the fox for getting him so worked up in the morning after just waking up. But when really, he had been right, Riichi had been dreaming, dreaming of that infuriating fox and himself. The two of them, and as he tried to remember all of it, he could recall them laying together, out back of the shrine in the woods under the big tree tops, in the chill of late winter and early spring, cuddling together in the pine needles on the ground, so close, laying there if he remembered right, they had been, ….naked, both of them naked and panting, him snuggled into the fox's chest, he could see his heaving breath..., Tatsu's rich laugh snapped the blushing demon out of his deep thoughts, really deep thoughts, and good, his mind was in a bad place anyhow, better to be out of the gutter, his damned dreams, that's all they we're , stupid dreams and all that damned fox's fault!.

." Oh what are YOU laughing at anyway fox?" He growled halfheartedly, Tatsu just sat back with his chin in hand and a huge grin on his face, staring at the little bad tempered boy of his dreams. For all the big tough guy talk and actions, Tatsu had never thought it would be so easy to make his face turn so red, and as entertaining as it was, it was also adorable sometimes.

" Nothing, nothing at all Riichi" He flashed him a smirk. " In fact I'm about to go prepare breakfast for just the two of us or at least for you" Tatsu rose from his spot on the mattresses on the floor, and headed over to the doorway, both tails swaying behind him as he went.

But before exiting , he had to get one last look at Riichi, who sat there with a confused but not disagreeing look.

" See you soon pup" With a wink, he was gone, out of the room in a flash but could be heard snickering loudly down the hall, Riichi , who was all but rolling his eyes at the man, knew he was purposely doing it. " Hn, damn him..." He whispered , falling back down, hitting his bed with a thud,reaching for his pillow and placing it over his face, sighing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed, look out for more chapters soon after all this math is done kicking my ass.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

With a yawn. A little mop of blond hair could be seen from a distance making his way up the hall way to the dinning room. The still sleepy eyed canine scratched and shook his mess of hair. He had layed back down when Tatsu had left and had fallen asleep for a bit longer before deciding to finally get up and dress for the day. Coming out of the room he shared with the kitsune, he had bumped into several of the others, shrine lackies, Tatsu's band of brethren, though Riichi referred to them as Tatsu's Harem of men. Though he didn't care to much for the early morning greetings, small talk and knowing smiles he always received. All the foxes here creeped Riichi out. They were always so bright eyed and wide awake when it was still dusk out, it was even dawn before they were up and cleaning, it was so strange and unnatural to him. As he passed them, they bowed their heads to their leaders newest lover, in which Riichi just gave a small nod of his head at them. " What pains they are in the mornings.." He said with a deep sigh.

It had been over a month or so now since he had first come to the shrine in order to thank the irritating fox, met everyone including Tatsu and had him confess right there on the mountain top behind the shrine to him. Wanting to start a 'union' between them. Tatsu would plainly call it "dating".

He still would never in a million years understand the man or himself for agreeing to it, though things were not as bad as he was acting, sometimes. He would get some alone time whenever the fox would have to go off on a mission or delivery, being a messenger of what was the name, Inari or something. But then other times, running off to gossip with not only his men but the fox lord about him, and when Riichi would eavesdrop he'd always hear him complaining about him as well, he just didn't get it.

"I never said I was much of the romantic, relationship kinda guy"

Shaking his head clear, it was just too early for any of this mental talk, he just wanted the food he was promised, and that's when he caught a whiff of whatever Tatsu was making, making him even hungrier. He could hear his stomach growling fiercely, and quickened his pace, out of the dinning hall and heading straight for the kitchen only to stumble as soon as he reached the door way, tumbling in causing a loud racket. Wide staring eyes greeted him as he looked up from the floor, teeth clenched and holding to his head. The canine's cheeks flamed instantly. Tightening his fist, he picked himself up, making sure not to meet anyone's gaze right now, not with the embarrassment he felt at that moment.

"...I...um...so...I-Is breakfast ready yet?"


End file.
